The Thing
Ben Grimm / The Thing * Alicia Masters - they become close friends as soon as they meet (FF #8), dating (from #11) * Angel - many team meetups ?? * Anole - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Ant-Man - some team meetups (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Baron Zemo (Helmut) - Enemy: ''Masters of Evil were monitoring the FF in Avengers #274 * Beast - many team meetups ?? * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Cable - Cable mentions him in his files (X-Force #6) * Cannonball - Ben socialises with the X-Men in #2.48 and the teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Captain Marvel - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89) * Colossus - some team meetups since Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, also Ast X-Men #7) * Crystal - members of Fantastic Four * Cyclops - some team meetups since Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Dino Manelli - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Doctor Doom - ''Enemy: ''knew each other at college (described in FF vs X-Men), arch enemy (since FF #5) - ''Ally: they work together in Latveria for the sake of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #3-4) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dum Dum Dugan - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Dust - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 * Firestar - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Fixer - Enemy: ''Masters of Evil were monitoring the FF in Avengers #274 * Flash Thompson - they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (Spider-Man #5) * Franklin Richards - part of the Fantastic Four family * Frenchie - in Two-In-One #52, Ben Grimm briefly sees the Moon-chopper that Jean-Paul pilots * Gabe Jones - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Galactus - ''Enemy: archenemy * Gambit - Ben socialises with the X-Men in #2.48 and the teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * General Ross - ..Nicknames: "Soldier Boy" and "Napoleon" (#12) * Giant-Man - they were friends in bronze age, e.g. Two-In-One #76 * Gladiator - Gladiator had a brush with the FF (#249) * Green Goblin - Fantastic Four hear that Goblin succesfully fought Spider-Man (#18) * Havok - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Hawkeye - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Hercules - Kang tells Hercules about Fantastic Four (Avengers #269) * High Evolutionary - Bova told Ben about his work in Two-In-One #74 and FF borrow the Evolutionary's spaceship (FF #175-176) * Hulk - Ben sees Johnny read about Hulk in a comic magazine (Fantastic Four #5) * Human Torch - founders of Fantastic Four. Nicknames: "Loud-mouth" (#3), "Junior" (#3-9), "Hot Shot" (#5, 11), "Hot-stuff" (#8), "Wonder Boy" (#9), "Twerp" (#10), "Hot-head" (#11, Spider-Man #18), "Firebug" (FF #176), "Matchhead" (FF vs X-Men #1 and GS Ast X-Men) * Iceman - allies in Two-In-One #76 and other occasions * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3, X-Men #2.55) * Izzy Cohen - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Jean Grey - often team meetups ?? * J. Jonah Jameson - he notices Jameson phoning Susan (An. Spider-Man #1) * Kang - Enemy: ''Kang is an old villain for Fantastic Four * Karma - they met before Karma joined New Mutants * Lilandra - Lilandra sends a stern warning to the FF in X-Men #167 * Longshot - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Magneto - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Man-Thing - they meet in Everglades in Two-In-One #77 * Marvel Boy - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Medusa - ''Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Merlyn - Doctor Doom tells Fantastic Four of the legendary Stones of Merlyn (Fantastic Four #5) * Moira MacTaggert - they clash on Muir Island over Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-2) * Mole Man - ''Enemy: archenemy (from FF #1) * Moon Knight - they fight together in Two-In-One #52 * Multiple Man - they did battle in GS Fantastic Four #4 * Namorita - bronze age friends and allies * Nick Fury - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Nightcrawler - some team meetups since Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, also GSAX#1) * Night Thrasher - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Nova (Richard Rider) - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Pixie - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Psylocke - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4), but join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Puppet Master - Enemy: many early battles (since Fantastic Four #8) * Quasar - long-time friends * Quicksilver - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Reb Ralston - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Reed Richards - college roommates, founders of Fantastic Four. Nicknames: "Big Shot" (#1), "Rubber Man" (#5-9), "Big Brain" (#5-206), "Rubber-face" (#10, Spider-Man #1), "Skinny" (SM #5, 8), "Stretch" (from FF #176 to FF vs X-Men #4), "Stretcho" (FF #206, X-Men #135), "Highpockets" (FF #206) * Rick Jones - they meet in a public hearing in Avengers #92 * Rogue - their teams struggle over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4), but join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Sam Sawyer - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Sandman - Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Scarlet Witch - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Sentry - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Shadowcat - many coops starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, FF vs X-Men, Ast X-Men #7) * She-Hulk - Jennifer was member of FF for a while. Nickname: "Greeny" (FF vs X-Men #1) * Silhouette - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Spider-Man - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1). Nicknames: "Loudmouth" (#1), "Bright Eyes" (#8) * Stingray - they celebrate Xmas with Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Storm - many coops starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, Ff vs X-Men, #2.48, GSAX#1) * Sub-Mariner - ''Enemy: FF and Namor have had battles (Since #4). Nickname: "Fish-man", "Loud-mouth" and "Wet-head" (#9) * Susan Richards - founders of Fantastic Four. Originally in love with her (from before #1) * Thor - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Trapster - ''Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) and other crossovers * Warpath - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Wasp - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Wizard - ''Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Wolverine - many coops starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, FF vs X-Men, Ast X-Men #7)